


Вилла Гутенбрунн

by megaenjoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Historical, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: Европа, 20-е годы ХХ века. Дочь банкира Люсинда приезжает в свой любимый отель "Вилла Гутенбрунн". Она еще никогда не была там зимой...





	Вилла Гутенбрунн

**Author's Note:**

> На конкурс "Театр теней".  
> Номинация "На разных языках".

Люсинда Уолтер никогда не выбирала, где остановиться в Бадене. «Вилла Гутенбрунн» привлекла ее мгновенно — просторными комнатами, чудесными купальнями, старинным и величественным фасадом. А кроме того, здесь не раз отдыхал сам Людвиг ван Бетховен. Великий композитор предпочитал этот отель всем другим в Бадене, и за одно это Люсинда не прошла бы мимо.

Она была уверена, что в декабре ее обожаемый Баден, «Баден близ Вены», как неофициально звался этот городок в ее кругу, окажется не менее очарователен, чем в мае. Люсинда не могла представить ничего лучше величественной долины Хеллененталь, бесконечно прекрасного курпарка и круглого мраморного «Храма Бетховена», откуда открывался вид на город — такой, что дух захватывало. Но ее самым любимым местом был все-таки знаменитый баденский розарий. В семье это было всем известно, так что отец и братья дружно отговаривали ее ехать в Баден зимой. Кому же нужен розарий без роз? Мистер Уолтер напрасно расписывал достоинства всех известных ему зимних курортов Европы и Америки — упрямица Люси вбила себе в голову, что хочет увидеть розарий зимой, и точка.

 

* * *

Отец наблюдал, как она бережно укладывала в специальный саквояж краски, набор кистей, палитру, в то время как ее служанка Кэт сворачивала холсты и аккуратно их паковала.

— Милая, что ты собираешься там рисовать? — удивился он. — Голые ветки, заледеневшие лужи, сухие стебельки вместо твоих чудесных роз?

— Именно, — отрезала Люсинда. — Сколько я уже рисую летний Баден, посмотрите сами! Купальни, развалины замка Раухенштайн… Да у меня из одних только роз можно целую выставку устроить!..

— Сделаем, — рассеянно отозвался отец: похоже, он думал о чем-то своем. — Однако, милая, на этот раз ты поедешь только вдвоем с Кэт. Прости, но меня и твоих братьев зимний Баден вовсе не привлекает: очень уж там тихо и скучно в это время. Мы выбрали места повеселее!

В ответ Люси лишь упрямо вскинула голову. Отец и старшие братья любили и баловали ее, гордились ее талантом. Но при этом она всегда чувствовала в них некую снисходительность к себе, словно была в семье этаким игривым котенком, который, конечно, очень мил, но вряд ли к нему стоило относиться серьезно. Их мир — мир денег, хитроумных сделок, финансовых махинаций — был слишком реален и жесток, и в искусстве они не видели большего, чем просто развлечение.

Люсинда не жалела, что проведет рождественские праздники в одиночестве; за последнее время ей смертельно надоел Лондон и все, с ним связанное. Даже ее жених Диаминос, сын греческого судового магната, обычно насмешливо-спокойный и уверенный в себе, стал нервничать в ее присутствии. Он, разумеется, не позволял себе ни малейшей грубости или бесцеремонности рядом с мисс Уолтер — но вот ей почему-то больше не хотелось приветливо болтать, танцевать, слушать музыку в его обществе. Их брак был делом решенным, и до последнего времени Люсинда считала себя если не безумно влюбленной, то вполне счастливой невестой. Теперь же, когда приближалось Рождество, а затем и весна — она все сильнее мечтала остановить бег времени. В апреле они с Диаминосом должны пожениться…

— Ну и хорошо, я прекрасно отдохну одна, — безмятежно ответила Люси отцу. — Погуляю спокойно, порисую в свое удовольствие… «В последний раз», — чуть было не вырвалось у нее. Нет, незачем отцу знать, что предстоящая свадьба превратилась для его дочери почти в восхождение на эшафот.

— Надеюсь, мистер Леонидис не против твоей поездки в одиночестве, — заметил отец.

Темные глаза Люси воинственно сверкнули. Чтобы она пожертвовала своей последней оставшейся радостью!

— Папа, позвольте нам с Диаминосом самим решать наши дела. Он вовсе не возражает, чтобы я отдохнула там, где хочу. Сам он не может меня сопровождать, он будет занят до…

— Нет-нет, моя дорогая, я вовсе не вмешиваюсь в твою будущую семейную жизнь. Просто это выглядит… Ну, как знаешь.

 

* * *

Люсинда Уолтер легко выпрыгнула из экипажа и с восторгом осмотрелась вокруг. День был обычным для мягкой баденской зимы; ветра не было, светило солнце, отражаясь в тонком слое льда на мостовой. Она оглянулась на отель — изящное и строгое здание с большими зеркальными окнами, остроконечной башенкой и огромными мраморными вазами у входа.

Двери распахнулись — управляющий отеля, предупрежденный о ее приезде, уже спешил приветствовать мисс Уолтер. Люсинда дружески улыбнулась ему, как старому знакомому. Пожилой, представительный господин Франц поклонился и почтительно пожал ее изящную ручку.

— Мисс Уолтер, мы счастливы видеть вас снова! Ваши комнаты вас ждут. Желаете пообедать, или сначала отдохнете с дороги?

— Благодарю вас, господин Франц, я, наверное, прогуляюсь, пока Кэт распаковывает вещи. Я так люблю эти места.

Управляющий расплылся в улыбке.

— Я приготовил личный автомобиль с шофером — специально для ваших прогулок, мисс. Он всегда будет в полном вашем распоряжении.

Люси восторженно вскрикнула и еще раз с благодарностью пожала руку доброго старика. Как же тут все-таки чудесно! После мрачного, сырого, ветреного Лондона она чувствовала себя точно в раю. Сегодня же она отправится на автомобиле вдоль реки Швехат, мимо акведука, к старинной церкви святой Хелены, потом наверх, к развалинам замка…

— Ваш шофер Михаэль, мисс Уолтер.

Шофер? Ах, да! Она с готовностью повернулась, заранее улыбаясь: перед ней стоял высокий темноволосый человек в строгой синей форме, на вид ему было чуть менее сорока лет. Люси благосклонно кивнула ему, но, в отличие от сияющего расположением господина Франца, Михаэль остался невозмутим — лишь слегка поклонился. Люсинда немного удивилась.

— Рада познакомиться, Михаэль, — приветливо произнесла она. — Надеюсь, мой распорядок дня не будет для вас слишком обременительным.

— Разумеется, мэм. Позвольте, я отнесу багаж в ваши комнаты, затем можете располагать мною, как вам угодно.

В отличие от прочей отельной прислуги, этот человек говорил по-английски неожиданно бегло и почти без акцента. Люсинда посмотрела на него внимательнее. Ее цепкий взгляд художницы не отметил ничего особенного, разве что классически-правильные черты лица и военную выправку. Ее смутило другое: в манерах Михаэля начисто отсутствовало привычное ей подобострастие перед богатой клиенткой. Нельзя сказать, что это задело ее, но казалось странным. Возможно, он стал шофером совсем недавно?

 

* * *

Люсинда жила на «Вилле Гутенбрунн» уже несколько дней, и не было минуты, когда бы она пожалела, что приехала сюда зимой. Стояла прекрасная солнечная погода, иногда шел легкий снежок. Каждое утро Кэт помогала ей надеть меховую пелерину, перчатки и шляпу; они усаживались в начищенный до блеска черный «Майбах» и отправлялись по окрестностям Бадена. Благодаря автомобилю, список любимых мест в ее коллекции каждый день пополнялся. Она часто брала с собой альбом, делала наброски; вечерами они с Кэт гуляли по улицам городка в сопровождении Михаэля. Он не выказывал по этому поводу удивления или недовольства, хотя Люси и сама не очень понимала, зачем почти каждый вечер приказывала ему отправиться с ними.

Ее почему-то тревожил этот человек. На ее приветливость и щедрость он отвечал равнодушно-вежливо; его невозможно было разговорить. Восхищенные восклицания Люсинды по поводу великолепного вида, чудесной погоды или живописного храма оставляли его безучастным. Он никогда не улыбался ни ей, ни другим. «Да, мэм. Разумеется, мэм. Как вам будет угодно, мэм.», — вот все, что она слышала от Михаэля; его безупречное, гладко выбритое лицо не оживляла ни единая эмоция. Мало-помалу она начала раздражаться: в его присутствии Люсинда казалась себе маленькой восторженной дурочкой; в то же время в его манерах и общении не было малейшего намека на грубость или непочтительность. Люсинда попробовала выдумать ему подобающую историю: бывший солдат, потерявший друзей и близких, одинокий и озлобленный на весь мир. Но в этот образ не вписывалось его изящное, почти идеальное английское произношение — так мог говорить только культурный и образованный человек — и еще что-то неуловимое. Как-то раз, пасмурным вечером оставшись на вилле, она поняла — что именно.

 

* * *

Погода внезапно испортилась. Утром состоялась поездка к аббатству Хайлигенкройц, где Люси сделала несколько карандашных эскизов и осталась ими весьма довольна. Но после обеда вдруг задул холодный ветер и повалил густой мокрый снег. Выходить из отеля было неохота; Люсинда распорядилась, чтобы Кэт достала мольберт, и начала перебирать свои эскизы. У нее уже накопилось столько набросков — надо же когда-то начинать писать.

За работой время полетело незаметно — когда Кэт напомнила госпоже, что пора ужинать, Люсинда лишь досадливо отмахнулась. Она слышала снизу голоса, звон столовых приборов, но вскоре все стихло: в эту пору отель был малолюден. Люси знала, что почти все гости после ужина отправились в расположенное неподалеку казино «Конгресс». Сама она никогда не испытывала интереса к азартным играм, а праздная толпа и табачный дым нагоняли на нее тоску и головную боль.

Люсинда уже заканчивала работу над горным пейзажем, когда затихший отель вдруг оживили звуки музыки. Она встрепенулась — играли Бетховена, ее любимую фортепианную сонату фа минор, которую большинство любителей музыки знали как «Апассионату». Люси занималась музыкой в детстве, но играла весьма посредственно; впрочем, это не мешало ей замирать от восторга всякий раз, когда она слышала мастерское исполнение.

Люси бесшумно выскользнула наружу. Ее комната выходила на галерею, что опоясывала просторный холл с мягкой мебелью, цветами и небольшим салонным роялем. Люсинда оперлась о балюстраду и, прикрыв глаза, внимала божественным звукам, в которых ей слышались то гневные протесты против жестокой судьбы, то мягкая мольба, то ураган, сметающий все на своем пути; короткие минуты обманчивого спокойствия — и вновь неистовая борьба с самим собой и всем миром…

Музыка стихла. Какое-то время не доносилось ни звука, словно исполнитель отдыхал после нервного напряжения, а затем в холле заиграли Баха; услышав нежную напевную прелюдию до мажор, Люсинда словно пришла в себя — ей до смерти захотелось поглядеть на талантливого пианиста. Она неслышно спустилась в холл. Было темно, лишь на рояле горели две свечи. Люсинда медленно приблизилась к музыканту, но, как ни старалась она ступать тихо, он вздрогнул и обернулся — Люси узнала Михаэля.

Он взволнованно смотрел на нее: его лицо еще светилось вдохновением, щеки покрывал лихорадочный румянец. Он точно принял ее за кого-то другого; несколько минут оба молчали, глядя друг другу в глаза, затем он поспешно вскочил.

— Я… Мне… Мне очень понравилось. Вы прекрасно играете, Михаэль, — смущенно пробормотала Люсинда, не зная, что говорить.

Михаэль глубоко вздохнул. Он уже овладел собой — на его лице вновь была проклятая маска вежливого равнодушия.

— Я прошу прощения, что побеспокоил вас, мэм. Я думал, в отеле никого нет. Еще раз прошу извинить меня, мэм.

Люси с изумлением взглянула на него — только что единственный раз он предстал перед ней живым, настоящим — и вот снова, будто испорченный граммофон, повторяет свое «да, мэм, нет, мэм, прошу извинить, мэм»?! Сейчас, когда она впервые увидела его истинное лицо?

— Но… Ведь вы не должны быть здесь, не правда ли? — выпалила она. — Человек вашего класса не разговаривает по-английски так… И не исполняет Баха и Бетховена!

Она сама не знала, какой хотела услышать ответ. Впервые в жизни Люсинда Уолтер полностью растерялась. Михаэль стоял перед ней вытянувшись, словно на плацу.

— Надеюсь, вы извините меня, мэм. Больше этого не повторится, — он закашлялся, коротко поклонился и вышел.

Люси смотрела ему вслед — ей хотелось топнуть ногой и резко окликнуть его, но она понимала, что у нее нет для этого никаких оснований. Та секундная близость между ними была случайной. Да, Михаэль великолепный музыкант, а вовсе не ограниченный солдафон, но разве это дает ей право лезть к нему в душу, требовать откровений?

Да что же с ней такое? Не слишком ли много она думает об этом человеке, который ни при каких условиях не может считаться равным ей?

Люсинда прошла к себе, забралась с ногами на кровать, не думая, что безнадежно мнет бархатное платье, и взялась за альбом. Ей хотелось отвлечься, но не тут-то было: она заметила, что быстрые наброски, которые один за другим возникают под ее рукой, напоминают безупречный профиль Михаэля… Люси отложила альбом и задумалась. Она припомнила загорелую самодовольную физиономию своего жениха, и ее буквально передернуло. Только сейчас Люсинда поняла, что у нее никогда не возникало желания нарисовать Диаминоса, хотя тот был весьма смазлив и нравился женщинам. Но весь его облик не стоил того, чтобы тратить на него краски... Люси представила себе, как, вернувшись домой, она нарисует Михаэля таким, каким запомнила его у рояля — и разозлилась на себя. Тут ей пришла в голову интересная мысль.

Она никогда не считала себя блестящий собеседницей и сознавала, что обладает приятной, но вполне заурядной внешностью. Единственным, чем Бог одарил ее, был талант художницы. Люсинда все детство и юность слышала лишь похвалы, но научилась делить их на свое богатство и положение в обществе. От самоослепления ее уберегла требовательность к себе и привычка постоянно совершенствоваться. Люси надеялась, что и вправду обладает кое-каким талантом, и была даже довольна некоторыми картинами. Михаэль, несомненно, тонко чувствует искусство; ей представилось, что, увидев ее в работе, он, наконец, поймет, что она не просто богатая избалованная пустышка, которая бесится со скуки! Ею овладел азарт: страстно захотелось показать Михаэлю, на что она способна, согнать с его лица безжизненно-вежливую маску, вновь увидеть горящие восторгом глаза. Зачем? Она не могла бы объяснить это даже себе.

 

* * *

На следующее утро солнца все так же не было, к тому же сильно похолодало. Люсинда ежилась от пронизывающего ветра. Не слишком подходящая погода для работы на пленэре! Михаэль шел позади, держа ее кофр с кистями и красками, мольберт и большой зонт на случай снегопада. Он изредка покашливал. Кэт несла теплую шаль и пару меховых накидок: для себя и госпожи. Они завернули за угол виллы; при отеле был собственный, тщательно ухоженный маленький сад. Люсинда остановилась и окинула его испытующим взглядом — но пейзаж не вдохновлял. Слишком тут было все… аккуратно, а потому — скучно.

Она направилась дальше к огромному «Доблхофпарку» — мимо озера с лебедями, где бил горячий ключ, поэтому озеро не замерзало зимой и птицы не улетали круглый год. Впереди был небольшой овальный пруд с горбатым мостиком, где медленно, словно во сне, двигались подо льдом золотые рыбки. Вот и розарий. Люсинда прикрыла глаза, вспоминая, каким теплым и радостным было это место в июне, какое буйство красок и солнца царило здесь! Теперь же перед ней расстилался пустынный заснеженный парк, по-зимнему суровый; ветви деревьев застыли в инее, порывы ветра взметали вихри поземки под ногами, а от ее любимых роз остались лишь срезанные на зиму стебли… Тяжелые мертвенно-серые тучи не пропускали ни единого солнечного луча. Ей никогда еще не доводилось рисовать зиму, но как же это прекрасно!

Закусив от нетерпения губу, она осматривалась… Вот оно! Прекрасное место: здесь хорошо виден и живописный мостик над замерзшим прудом, и огромное столетнее дерево со снежной шапкой на кроне. Она махнула рукой Михаэлю, указывая, где поставить мольберт. Кэт набросила ей на плечи меховую пелерину — но все это Люсинда отмечала как-то машинально, ей теперь было вовсе не до них. Вдохновение — редкое чувство, когда никого вокруг себя не видишь и не замечаешь, захватило ее полностью. Люси больше не чувствовала холода, она вся отдалась этому наслаждению — писать с натуры, смело, страстно, единым порывом. Когда Кэт что-то спросила у нее, Люсинда, даже не расслышав вопроса, сквозь зубы бросила: «Отстань!» Какая же дурочка Кэт, как может сейчас иметь значение хоть что-то в этом мире! Люси уже не помнила про Михаэля, не помнила, что вся эта затея была только ради него… Рука, державшая кисть, горела, несмотря на мороз…

 

* * *

— Мисс Люси… Мисс Люси! — жалобный голосок Кэт заставил Люсинду вздрогнуть и подскочить.

Оказывается, они пробыли тут уже час. Нет, гораздо дольше… Бедняжка Кэт дрожала от холода, хотя была плотно закутана, а руки засунула в меховую муфту. Сама Люсинда все еще чувствовала, как в ней неистово бурлила кровь; лицо ее пылало, было жарко, даже струйки пота стекали по спине. Люсинда провела рукой по лбу — она была без перчаток. Лоб тоже был влажным.

— Ну, вот! — громко произнесла она и, по давнишней привычке, убористо расписалась в левом нижнем углу полотна. — Кэти, посмотри же… Что, тебе нравится?

— В-великолепно, мисс, — стуча зубами, выговорила Кэт. — Я ув-верена, ч-что это л-лучшая ваша к-картина… Т-только вот м-мистер Уолтер убьет меня, если вы зах-хвораете…

Люси рассмеялась. Она была довольна собой — пожалуй, никогда она еще не испытывала такого душевного подъема. Да и результат стоит любых испытаний. На полотне зимний парк Доблхоф с заснеженным розарием выглядел даже более сумрачным, холодным и величественным, чем в натуре. Пожалуй, надо будет чуть-чуть подработать покрытое свинцовыми тучами небо, но в остальном Кэт права — великолепно.

— Кэт, бедняжка, что нам с тобой сейчас действительно нужно, так это выпить по бокалу горячего глинтвейна, — весело сказала Люсинда. — Идем скорее!

Неловкими от холода пальцами Кэт помогла Люси натянуть меховые перчатки — и только тут Люсинда вспомнила: Михаэль! Создание картины так увлекло ее, что она и думать забыла, зачем это все затевалось. Почувствовав какое-то неясное разочарование, Люси оглянулась.

Михаэль стоял совсем рядом, буквально за ее плечом. Он уставился на картину тяжелым, мрачным взглядом, его брови были сдвинуты, зубы сжаты, на скулах вздулись желваки… Слегка оробев, Люсинда окликнула его, но ответа не получила. Что же с ним такое? Тут только она невпопад вспомнила, что Михаэль, должно быть, ужасно продрог — ведь он, одетый в тонкую суконную форму, простоял неподвижно на пронизывающем ветру несколько часов!

Его лицо было совершенно белым, будто лист бумаги, даже губы побледнели. Люсинда дотронулась до его безжизненной руки.

— Михаэль, что с вами?

Он нервно вздрогнул от ее голоса — точно проснулся — расширенными глазами посмотрел на нее с каким-то испугом. Затем глубоко вздохнул, совсем как тогда, у рояля.

— Прошу прощения, мэм. Вам угодно возвращаться? Я в вашем распоряжении, — Она видела, как он дрожит, как дрожат его руки.

— Михаэль, из-за меня вы с Кэт совсем замерзли, но я так увлеклась… Надеюсь, вы извините меня. Писать с натуры — это слишком волнующе, я просто не могла остановиться. Вы, как музыкант, должны меня понять, — Люсинда улыбнулась, надеясь вызвать у него хоть какой-то отклик. Ведь он так пристально смотрел на ее картину, он, несомненно, оценил ее!

— Разумеется, мэм, как вам будет угодно, — ровно ответил Михаэль, не поднимая глаз. Больше он ничего не прибавил.

 

* * *

Она возвращались в отель, и Люсинда кипела от возмущения. Нет, просто чудесно, что она написала эту картину... Но Михаэль! Он не сказал ни единого слова по поводу ее искусства, даже из вежливости. И ни одной искры восхищения не мелькнуло в его глазах, скорее, она заметила в нем какую-то злость… Но почему? Почему на все ее знаки внимания, попытки поговорить с ним как с человеком он реагирует, словно деревянный чурбан? Разве она хоть раз нагрубила ему, унизила? Наоборот, она благодарила и щедро вознаграждала его за услуги шофера и носильщика — он невозмутимо принимал деньги со словами: «премного благодарен, мэм». И все.

Вечерело, и мороз крепчал. Люсинда велела Кэт отнести мольберт с холстом и кистями к ним в комнаты, а затем они отправились в город — выпить великолепного баденского глинтвейна. Главная площадь сверкала разноцветными огнями, посреди высилась разукрашенная рождественская елка. Вокруг располагались несколько прелестных кафе. В сопровождении Михаэля они подошли к одному из них; всю дорогу Люсинда молчала, старалась не смотреть на Михаэля, и не замечала, что он по-прежнему дрожит, словно в лихорадке. Но теперь, пересилив себя, Люсинда приветливо заговорила с ним:

— Михаэль, я уверена, вы до сих пор так и не согрелись — а все из-за меня. Хотите выпить с нами бокал горячего глинтвейна?

— Премного благодарен, мэм, но мне не положено. Прошу извинить, — прозвучало в ответ.

В ней снова поднялась волна ярости. Ах, вот как! Она почему-то почувствовала себя вконец униженной этим равнодушно-вежливым отказом, и ей, в свою очередь захотелось унизить его, указать на его место! Он не принимает хорошего отношения, ну что же — Люсинда будет говорить с ним исключительно как со слугой!

— В таком случае, будьте любезны ждать нас здесь. Я еще намерена прогуляться по городу до ужина, — высокомерно бросила она, и ласково обратилась к горничной: — Идем, Кэти, ты, я вижу, совсем замерзла.

Кэт бросила на госпожу встревоженно-вопросительный взгляд, не понимая, что на нее нашло, но та уже открывала стеклянную дверь. В большом нарядном зале было тепло, весело, играла музыка; Люсинда разглядела через окно застывшего в неподвижности Михаэля и едко усмехнулась.

 

* * *

В тот вечер в нее словно бес вселился — ей хотелось помучить Михаэля, вдоволь насладиться своей властью над ним, пусть даже это была эфемерная, не нужная ей власть. Они с Кэт гуляли по городу, любовались старинной архитектурой, ходили из лавки в лавку; Люсинда покупала подарки родным и друзьям, книги, открытки, веера, альбомы и прочее. Всеми этими покупками она нагружала Михаэля, хотя прекрасно видела, что его бьет озноб, что он устал и плохо себя чувствует. Если бы только он сказал ей об этом прямо, они, конечно же, сразу вернулись бы в отель. Но Михаэль молчал или, как испорченная шарманка, повторял свое: «да, мэм, разумеется, мэм, как вам будет угодно, мэм». Ну, так она тоже не умеет читать чужие мысли! Он не хочет говорить с ней по-человечески, значит — пусть терпит. В конце концов, она щедро оплачивает свои капризы!

— Мисс Люси, мне кажется, Михаэль болен, — тихо прошептала ей Кэт, когда они остановились на Театральной площади. — Взгляните, он едва может идти. Не лучше ли нам…

— Я еще думаю зайти вон в ту кондитерскую, — с полнейшим равнодушием перебила Люсинда. — Ты же помнишь, там делают восхитительные пирожные? А потом можно и возвращаться…

Продолжая щебетать, Люсинда увлекла Кэт внутрь фешенебельной кондитерской, но успела заметить, как Михаэль в изнеможении прислонился к стене. Его сотрясал кашель; на миг ее сердце дрогнуло, к тому же Люсинде было не по себе под недоумевающим взглядом Кэт: наперсница, знающая ее как свои пять пальцев, наверняка не понимала, с чего госпожа проявляет такую нечуткость. Внезапно Люсинда почувствовала усталость от всего этого. Каким пустяками она, в сущности, занимается! Она спросила несколько пирожных, и, пока хозяин упаковывал их в нарядную коробку, Люси вспоминала сегодняшний день — чудесно начавшийся, он закончился так… глупо.

Она повернули к «Вилле Гутенбрунн»; Михаэль шел неподалёку от Люсинды, кашлять он почти перестал — зато теперь у него появился лихорадочный румянец и капельки пота на висках. Он по-прежнему молчал, и Люсинда с усмешкой представила, что, вели она ему, больному, в лихорадке, ходить за нею по городу всю зимнюю ночь, он ведь повторит свое: «да, мэм», и будет идти, пока не свалится без сознания. Зачем он так упорно отклоняет все попытки обращаться с ним по-человечески? На это не могло не быть причин; должна же у него в жизни существовать хоть какая-то любовь, привязанность, нежность? Есть ли у него семья? А что, если взять, да и спросить напрямик, отбросив приличия? Тут уж он не сможет отделаться своим излюбленным «да, мэм, разумеется, мэм»!

Они снова шли через площадь — там громко играла музыка, пели рождественские песни. До отеля оставалось совсем немного: пройти узкой улочкой, затем пересечь оживленную дорогу, полную экипажей, автомобилей, повозок…

Вдруг Михаэль резко дернул ее за руку и крепко прижал к себе: из-за угла вынырнула коляска, запряженная парой лошадей. Ехала она не слишком быстро, но, конечно, сбила бы ее. Сзади испуганно взвизгнула Кэт; Михаэль выругался и прикрикнул на извозчика по-немецки — тот натянул поводья и подбежал, кланяясь.

— Он спрашивает, не нужно ли доставить вас к доктору, мэм, — перевел Михаэль. Его голос снова звучал бесстрастно.

Опираясь на его руку, Люсинда восстановила дыхание: все произошло так быстро, она даже испугаться толком не успела. Зато теперь ноги начали дрожать.

— Нет, благодарю. Скажите ему, что я не пострадала.

Всю дорогу до виллы Михаэль поддерживал Люсинду под локоть, но лучше бы он этого не делал: его прикосновение вызывало у нее пугающую слабость и головокружение; к тому же она чувствовала, как горяча его рука, и корила себя: да он на самом деле болен! А она заставила его стоять в легкой одежде на холоде и ветру несколько часов, потом нарочно устроила долгую прогулку по городу!

Привратник отворил перед ними дверь. Михаэль передал покупки Кэт и повернулся к Люси:

— Возможно, мэм, все-таки стоит вызвать доктора — этот бездельник слишком перепугал вас.

Да черт с ним, с этим происшествием, это он, Михаэль, его близость, его горячая рука вызывали в ней нервную дрожь! Слава Богу, он ничего не понимает. Люсинда постаралась овладеть собой; внезапно Михаэль снова закашлялся и непроизвольно схватился за грудь…

— Доктор нужен не мне, а вам, Михаэль, — быстро заговорила Люси. — Будьте добры немедленно…

— Дорогая мисс Уолтер, ваша горничная сказала, вас чуть не задавила коляска! — господин Франц спешил к ней. — Какой кошмар! Я сейчас же позвоню знакомому доктору! Вам надо принять успокоительное…

Не слушая взволнованное кудахтанье управляющего, Люси подошла к Михаэлю.

— Вы должны согреться и лечь в постель. — и, слегка запинаясь, она прибавила — Михаэль, я надеюсь, вы извините меня за сегодняшнее…

Михаэль поднял на нее глаза.

— Если только я сегодня больше не нужен вам, мэм. Спасибо, мэм.

— Идемте, идемте, мисс Уолтер, я сам отведу вас наверх, — суетился господин Франц. — Ступай, Михаэль, мисс Уолтер сегодня нуждается в хорошем долгом отдыхе.

 

* * *

На следующий день, в канун Рождества, Люсинда почти по-детски волновалась в ожидании предстоящей встречи с Михаэлем. Почему-то ей казалось, что именно сегодня он заговорит с ней сам или хотя бы не станет избегать ее внимания. Ведь Михаэль — ей так хотелось в это верить — искренне заботился о ней вчера! Воображение нарисовало блаженную сцену: вот они едут в горы, прогуливаются наедине по узким тропкам и наконец-то беседуют откровенно… Люсинда расскажет Михаэлю, как ее поразила его игра на рояле, ну, а потом… Люси увлекли эти мысли; что именно случится потом, она не думала и не хотела думать. Пусть просто один раз будет так, как она хочет! Люсинда понимала: глупо мечтать, что Михаэль вдруг признается ей в любви, поцелует, упадет к ее ногам! Это было бы просто нелепо! Конечно, никакие поцелуи с ним невозможны, но… Она вызывала в памяти его правильное, точеное лицо, бледную кожу, светло-карие глаза. Красив ли он? Да нет же, на первый взгляд Михаэль, хотя и недурен собою, все же мало примечателен. Для Люсинды его притягательность была загадкой… А к разгадке она и близко не приближалась.

«Все-таки, я позволяю себе слишком много думать о нем», — в который раз напомнила она себе — и посмеялась над собой.

 

* * *

— Господин Франц, вы не знаете, где мой шофер? — как можно беспечнее спросила Люсинда.

Она прождала все утро и уже несколько раз посылала Кэт справиться о Михаэле у швейцара, но никто ничего не знал.

Управляющий виновато развел руками.

— О Господи, мисс Уолтер, я совсем забыл! Вся эта суета, Рождество, музыканты, праздничный ужин… Не извольте беспокоиться, я тотчас пришлю к вам другого шофера!

— Но… Что такое? Где Михаэль?!

— Ах, мисс, простите, Бога ради. Михаэль захворал. Автомобиль, разумеется, в вашем распоряжении, я сейчас же скажу, чтобы Отто или Ганс…

Люсинда порывисто поднялась.

— Мне не нужен новый шофер, — она постаралась, чтобы ее голос прозвучал естественно. — Что с Михаэлем? У него был врач?

Господин Франц пожал плечами.

— Лихорадка у него, кашель, доктор сказал: на пневмонию похоже. Вот я и решил отправить его в госпиталь, от греха подальше. Но, право же, мисс Уолтер, все это не заслуживает вашего…

Люсинда, не дослушав, выбежала из кабинета управляющего.

Она выскочила бы из отеля, в чем была, если бы не Кэт, которая поймала госпожу на пороге и едва не силком закутала в теплое пальто. Люсинда почти бежала по залитым солнцем улицам, торопясь, задыхаясь, путаясь в длинной юбке, спотыкаясь о камни мостовой. Кэт на ходу говорила что-то про извозчика, но Люсинда не слушала. Она должна скорее добраться до госпиталя и увидеть Михаэля.

Их встретила молоденькая сестра: она испуганно вскочила при виде элегантной молодой дамы, которая устала и запыхалась настолько, что едва могла говорить. Люсинда слишком плохо знала немецкий, у нее получилось лишь сбивчиво объяснить, что она пришла справиться о Михаэле, шофере из отеля «Вилла Гутенбрунн»… Только сейчас она поняла, что даже фамилии Михаэля не знает.

Сестра провела ее к доктору; тот тоже не понимал английского, но, к счастью, говорил по-французски. У Михаэля они нашли пневмонию, притом запущенную, с осложнениями — так всегда бывает, когда болезнь переносят на ногах.

— Уж мне эти молодчики-трудяги, — добавил доктор, маленький сморщенный человечек с блестящей лысиной. — В могилу себя готовы свести, лишь бы не лечиться! Вот обратился бы вовремя, за неделю бы на ноги поставили. Так ведь нет, у них только и разговору: работа! А мы потом расхлебываем… Что за народ!

— Предположим, этим людям надо на что-то жить и кормить семьи! — более резко, чем собиралась, ответила Люсинда.

— Это, конечно, так, ничего не попишешь. Только вы все-таки скажите своему знакомому, фройляйн, пусть будет осторожнее впредь.

…Михаэль лежал на узкой койке у самого окна. Он словно и не удивился, увидев ее. У него был сильный жар; дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из груди… Люсинда постояла рядом, затем робко присела на стул. Что говорить? Просить прощения за вчерашний день ей почему-то показалось глупым.

— Вам скоро станет легче, — сбивчиво начала она. — За вами будет самый лучший уход, я прослежу. Правда, обидно встречать Рождество в таком месте…

Михаэль улыбнулся ей — терпеливо и ласково, точно ребенку. Она первый раз увидела его улыбку.

— Все хорошо. Не стоит так беспокоиться… Люсинда.

Он закрыл глаза и как будто задремал; затруднённое дыхание стало ровнее. Люсинда посидела еще немного и медленно пошла к выходу из палаты, не замечая, как прочие больные провожают ее взглядами. Она едва верила сама себе: Михаэль наконец-то улыбался, улыбался ей! И назвал ее по имени.

 

* * *

Она вышла из госпиталя и зажмурила глаза от солнца. Время подошло к полудню; Кэт терпеливо ждала, пока мисс Люси будет готова возвращаться в отель, а та все стояла у дверей госпиталя. Она была так счастлива, что это было почти больно; а еще она пыталась понять, как быть дальше… Ее отец, семья, жених… Их жизнь в Лондоне. Она не представляла Михаэля среди всего этого, он был бы там чужим.

«Да что это я так переживаю, точно он уже предложил мне бежать и тайно обвенчаться!» — одернула себя Люси, будучи не в силах сдержать смех. И правда, к чему строить планы? Важно, что он сказал ей: «Люсинда», а все остальное — остальное решится потом.

 

* * *

А назавтра Люсинда стояла в просторной приемной госпиталя, и сестра — уже другая, пожилая, уверенная в себе — смотрела на нее с искренним состраданием. Когда Люси, тревожно-счастливая, одетая в лучшее свое платье и изящные ботинки, появилась на пороге и попросила проводить ее к Михаэлю, сестра внимательно вгляделась в ее лицо и предложила присесть. Затем она вышла, но вскоре вернулась; в ее руках был стаканчик с каким-то питьем. Люсинда осталась стоять. Сердце заколотилось от испуга, к горлу подступила тошнота… И потом до нее донеслись слова, глухо, точно сквозь вату. Михаэлю ночью стало намного хуже, он задыхался, бредил, потом у него пошла горлом кровь — и утром он скончался.

— Выпейте, фройляйн, — мягко повторяла сестра, поднося к ее губам стаканчик. — Выпейте, вы слишком взволнованы.

Люсинда почти не сознавала, что происходит вокруг — лишь понимала, что полулежит в кресле, а Кэт сидит рядом на корточках и крепко-крепко сжимает ее руки. Над ней раздавался сочувственно-ворчливый голос доктора, ласковые увещевания медсестры. Но она не понимала ни слова из того, что ей говорили. Зачем они вообще что-то говорят?!

Она сама убила Михаэля — это так же верно, как если бы она навела на него револьвер и спустила курок! Она, Люсинда, из глупой гордости и тщеславия потащила его вчера в розарий, а потом заставила морозным и ветреным днем ходить с ней по городу, наслаждаясь его унижением! Еще и радовалась, видя, что ему худо! Самым ужасным и несправедливым ей казалось, что судьба, так жестко поступившая, не дала им даже одного дня времени. Будь у нее хотя бы день, просто один день… Да лучше бы она вчера прямо сказала Михаэлю о своих чувствах, извинилась бы за то, как вела себя с ним! Он бы, возможно, простил ее перед смертью… А если бы простил, разве было бы ей легче сейчас?

Люсинда не заплакала, не закричала, не упала в обморок. Кэт поглядывала на нее с беспокойством, но все попытки заговорить с ней Люсинда пресекала. Она не отсылала Кэт — та слишком тревожилась за нее — но не могла ни говорить, ни шевелиться. Много часов подряд Люсинда стояла у окна, выходившего на парк Доблхофф, и до боли в глазах вглядывалась в его очертания, окутанные белой дымкой. И даже когда на город спустилась ночь, она продолжала неподвижно стоять и смотреть. Снизу доносились веселые звуки рождественских гимнов.

 

* * *

Господин Франц очень не хотел показывать мисс Уолтер комнату Михаэля. Ну, мыслимое ли дело — благородной утонченной леди переступать порог каморки, которую занимал бывший шофер? Но Люсинда настояла на своем, и управляющий виллой, скрепя сердце, провел ее по коридору к черной лестнице. Здесь, под лестницей, виднелась низкая неприметная дверь; Люсинда оглянулась на господина Франца и Кэт.

— Вы оба можете быть свободны. Я хочу войти туда одна.

— Но, мисс Люси… Стоит ли вам…

— Вы можете быть свободны, — повторила Люсинда таким ледяным тоном, что Кэт и управляющий сразу же ретировались.

Комната Михаэля напомнила ей монашескую келью, настолько просто и аскетично она была обставлена. Узкая кровать, некрашеный стол, стул с прямой спинкой, небольшая железная печурка, рассохшийся шкаф — в нем, помимо форменной одежды, находился лишь скромный серый костюм да несколько перемен белья. На столе и стенах не было ни единого портрета или фотографии; она увидела старые потрепанные книги на немецком, вероятно, купленные у букинистов, да отдельной кипой лежали ноты. Люси перебрала их: она узнала произведения Моцарта, Баха, Генделя, Скарлатти. На самом верху лежала «Апассионата» Бетховена, которую Михаэль играл тем вечером в холле… Люсинда закрыла лицо руками, стараясь не разрыдаться. С того момента, как она узнала о смерти Михаэля, она еще не пролила ни слезинки, и вот…

Люсинда на минуту присела за стол, попытавшись представить себе, как Михаэль сидел здесь одинокими вечерами… Чем он мог заниматься? Читал, молился, просто замирал в задумчивости? Он ведь так и остался для нее закрытой книгой — а спросить не у кого. Она машинально выдвинула маленький ящик стола, не надеясь ничего там найти…

Но в ящике лежало письмо в запечатанном конверте. Люсинда подержала его в руках; у нее мелькнула было мысль вскрыть конверт, но она тут же устыдилась сама себя и отложила письмо в сторону. Она даже не стала разглядывать неразборчиво написанный адрес… В конце концов, у нее нет никакого права на личные тайны Михаэля и ее не касается, кому он писал накануне смерти. Она сегодня же прикажет Кэт отправить письмо; единственное, что она теперь может сделать для Михаэля — это позаботиться, чтобы его последняя весточка достигла адресата.

Люсинда поднялась и осторожно взяла в руки «Апассионату». Ноты были старинными, бумага пожелтела и в некоторых местах просвечивала. Люсинда снова вспомнила: Михаэль играл в тот вечер сонату наизусть. Наверняка, он не был бы против, если бы она взяла эти ноты себе… Это все, что у нее останется на память о нем: «Апассионата», да еще пейзаж с видом заснеженного розария, написанный, когда Михаэль стоял рядом. Люсинда знала — она никогда в жизни больше не создаст ничего подобного. Она постояла еще немного, стараясь запомнить комнату Михаэля во всех подробностях, и, бережно прижав ноты к груди, вышла.

 

* * *

_Декабрь 19.. года, Баден, Нижняя Австрия, отель «Вилла Гутенбрунн»._

_Моя дорогая сестра! К своему стыду, уже несколько лет не посылал тебе вестей. Я уверен, что ты жива, иначе я бы почувствовал, что остался совсем один на этой земле. С тех пор, как мы покинули родину, я имею крайне мало вестей оттуда — и даже рад этому потому, что совсем не понимаю, что там происходит и что будет со всеми вами._

_Я никогда не забуду тот день, когда мы с Анной и нашим сыном садились в Севастополе на пароход, уносивший нас прочь от родной земли. Это был ноябрь, тысяча девятьсот двадцатый год. Со мной уезжали пятеро моих товарищей-офицеров. О, что я испытал тогда, когда, мне сказали, что пароходы уже переполнены и возможно получить лишь три пропуска вместо восьми — если я желаю, то могу воспользоваться ими. А мои сослуживцы останутся здесь, на милость подступающих к городу красных… Я тогда настолько устал и отупел, что не смог придумать никакой лазейки — и согласился. Я, полковник белой армии, позорно бросил своих друзей… Больше мы ничего о них не знали. Ты, наверное, слышала, что плыли мы, по сути, в никуда… Но я сохранил свою жизнь и жизни жены и сына. Имел ли я право так поступить, или мне следовало остаться в Крыму и принять свою судьбу? Я не знаю._

_Нас высадили на острове Лемнос. Не буду описывать те лишения, которые мы пережили там. В конце концов, вам, кто остался в красной России, наверняка было не легче. Скажу лишь, что, перезимовав на Лемносе, мы с Анной решили добраться до Франции — ведь не может же быть, что мы, культурные, образованные люди, не смогли бы найти себя там._

_У меня ничего не получилось, Наташа. Я надеялся спасти семью, вырвавшись из России — и жестоко обманулся. Возможно, я оказался слишком слабым и никчемным, возможно, просто разуверился во всем. Я ничего не хотел, превратился в существо без воли и мыслей…_

_Но не это главное. Здесь все мы, белые эмигранты — второсортные люди на второсортной работе, со второсортными чувствами. Те лишения и ужасы, которые мы испытали в семнадцатом году, кажутся мне теперь куда менее унизительными, ведь тогда нас поддерживала надежда — и ненависть. Теперь же мне некого ненавидеть и не на кого пенять. Я не могу приспособиться к этому существованию! Нет, я не страдаю по блеску и роскоши, что навсегда потеряны для нас. Но унижение — единственное чувство, что преследует меня с тех самых пор, как над нами больше не висит угроза жизни. Тяжело ли мне быть зависимым, заниматься бессмысленным физическим трудом и получать гроши? Я мог бы со всем этим смириться, если бы оставалась хоть малейшая надежда. Мы никому здесь не нужны! Какой толк от бывшего полковника, знающего несколько языков, играющего на фортепиано и скрипке! Да, я страдаю и понимаю, как жалки мои страдания, как много в них пустой гордыни — и ничего не могу с этим поделать…_

_Милая Наташа, я не все тебе рассказал. Когда мы оказались в Париже, без единого гроша в кармане, первое время я еще пытался как-то продержаться, выкарабкаться из нищеты и унижений. Я устроился репетитором русского и английского языков, имел несколько неплохих уроков. Но Анна… Ты помнишь, как она порывиста, как красива, как горда… Наша скучная монотонная жизнь, необходимость мелочно экономить на всем, мысли и разговоры лишь о хлебе насущном — все это было не по ней. Она страдала, по-другому, нежели я, но искренне страдала, ей требовалось либо все, либо ничего! Признаться, я думал: пережитые испытания сроднили нас навсегда. И здесь я тоже ошибался._

_Анна утверждала, что Алеше, которому в тот год исполнилось семь, необходимо хорошее образование. Я был согласен, но где взять денег? Для моей жены это стало удобным предлогом: она нашла место танцовщицы в «Moulin Rouge»! Боже правый, моя жена — на сцене, под похотливыми взглядами сотен людей… На все мои увещевания она отвечала: «Ведь ты не можешь ничего сделать для меня и сына? Тогда замолчи, прошу тебя, замолчи!» Что я мог возразить? Тем временем у нее завелся богатый и знатный покровитель; он засыпал ее цветами, приглашал ужинать в «Lapérouse» и «Cafe de Paris», присылал драгоценности… Анна ушла к нему, ушла от меня насовсем, забрав с собою сына. Оставила лишь короткую записку, что делает это ради Алеши, просит простить ее и забыть и желает мне счастья. Банальная, в сущности, история! И разве я, в прошлом блестящий офицер, ныне превратившийся в бледную тень себя самого, не заслужил такой участи?_

_Милая моя сестра, я не хочу все это вспоминать! После ухода Анны я точно омертвел. У меня больше не осталось ни мыслей, ни желаний. Вокруг меня сплошные тени — это люди, хорошие, милые, счастливые люди, но для меня они тени, без плоти и крови. Я покинул Париж, я просто не мог более там оставаться. Нашелся добрый человек из наших — он порекомендовал меня шофером на «Виллу Гутенбрунн» в Бадене. Ты знаешь, во время войны я выучился водить автомобиль и довольно неплохо. Я разъезжаю на роскошном «Майбахе», вожу респектабельных дам и господ по городу и окрестностям, получаю хорошие чаевые. Завидная судьба, не правда ли?_

_Я мог бы одним махом прекратить все это, мое бессмысленное существование. Но не пугайся, Наташа, я не сделаю так. Даже для самоубийства нужна воля, твердая, мрачная воля — а у меня ее нет. Те деньги, которые щедро сыплются мне в руки от моих господ, я кладу в банк на имя сына — и это единственное, что как-то оправдывает меня в собственных глазах. Быть может, Алеша, повзрослев, помянет отца добрым словом._

_Но самое ужасное — я не желаю унизительной жалости от тех людей, которым повезло в жизни больше, чем мне. Я отгородился ото всех, оттолкнул всех оставшихся друзей, разорвал все связи. Расставшись с Анной, я ни с одной женщиной без нужды даже словом не перемолвлюсь. Ведь, узнав мою историю, всякий будет жалеть и думать: «Что за бедняга!», и это ранит меня, больно и невыносимо. Я закрываю глаза и вспоминаю прошлую жизнь — она кажется мне чудесным сном…_

_Ты недоумеваешь, Наташа, зачем именно теперь я пишу тебе? Я объясню. Я начал это письмо в надежде, что, говоря с тобой, смогу разобраться в себе. Недавно крепость моего духа едва не дала слабину. О, ты уже, верно, догадываешься: причиной этому явилась женщина. Как нарочно, это богатая наследница, англичанка, талантливая художница и настоящая леди. Наблюдая за ней украдкой, я понял, что она, пожалуй, первая, кто пытается отнестись ко мне как к человеку, а не прислуге или предмету мебели. Ей не понравилось мое сухое обращение; я заметил, что она пытается со мной подружиться! Одним вечером она поймала меня за игрой на рояле: я забылся и позволил себе на минуту стать самим собой, я играл Бетховена и наслаждался. Она была в восхищении, это было видно по ее глазам… И тогда она догадалась, что я — не на своем месте, я не тот, за кого себя выдаю. Искушение сказать ей правду было очень сильным — и я испугался. Я буду безоружен перед ней, ее сочувствием, ее нежностью… И потом — кто я? В прошлом — дворянин и офицер, сегодня — нищий зависимый шофер. У нас с ней ничего общего, а главное — я боялся, что она начнет меня жалеть: из-за Анны, из-за всей моей неудавшейся судьбы. Нет и нет! Моя холодность и отстраненность от целого света — единственное, что у меня еще осталось, последняя моя защита._

_Я пишу это, Наташа, а меж тем сам понимаю, что теряю эту холодность, теряю свою последнюю твердыню. Я измучился от одиночества и ненависти к себе… Мисс Люсинда приобрела какую-то власть надо мной; я думаю о ней непозволительно часто… Но нет же! Никаких безумств более; я не должен допускать никакой близости ни с кем._

_А совсем скоро Рождество; здесь так весело, музыка и огни, елка, песни, нарядные люди… Кажется, я уже некоторое время болен; мучает лихорадка, кашель, я слабею с каждым днем, сильно жжет в груди. Пытаюсь превозмочь себя и не подавать виду; что мне еще остается? Кажется, получается неплохо, да и не интересуется мною никто. Вот только Люсинда — я иногда так называю ее про себя — Люсинда, совершенное дитя, пылкое, искреннее, упрямое… Как жаль, что мы не встретились… в иной жизни… Я еще мог бы…_

_Милая Наташа, у меня больше нет сил писать, весь горю... постараюсь уснуть покрепче... Трудно дышать, но да Бог с ним, я выдержу... Прощай же, голубчик Наташа, не плачь обо мне, а лучше помолись за меня._

_Остаюсь твой любящий брат_

_Михаил Белавин._


End file.
